bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bone
The bone is an item from Chapters 1, 3, 4 and 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine ''and ''Boris and the Dark Survival. Description The bone itself is actually a femur from a human skeleton. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The bone can be found in the toolbox if opened near the Boris clone corpse found in the dissection room. Another toolbox with the bone inside is found in the room at the end of the basement. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The bone is located at the start of the safe house, behind the suitcase box. The bone will not be obtainable until Henry opens the safe house's door with the lever. Giving it to Buddy Boris will result in him holding the bone in his mouth like an actual canine from throughout the chapter, but disappears from near the chapter's end from Accounting & Finance where Buddy Boris is shaking Henry gently to ensure if Henry's alright. From one of the rooms from the first set of stairways located early on Level 9, there are several identical-looking bones located from the barrel. Though, there are unobtainable. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The bone reappears in Chapter 4. It can be created by using the Ink Maker on two occasions. However, it is unobtainable. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The bone does not reappear physically in Chapter 5. If Buddy Boris was given the bone in Chapter 3, Henry can use the Seeing Tool on Tom and a bone will appear in his mouth. But, if hacking back to where the player falls to the administration department, there is a bone lying on the ground. It is unknown if this is an Easter Egg or not. Boris and the Dark Survival The bone returned in Boris and the Dark Survival as one of the items that Boris has to find in order to progress. There's also a hidden bone found in the lockers. Once obtained in the hub, Boris will chew on the bone throughout the whole game until the game restart. Trivia Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Giving Buddy Boris the bone unlocks the "Knick-Knack Paddywhack" achievement. ** The description says "Got the poor doggie a bone.". However, Buddy Boris is technically a wolf, despite having close features of a dog. ** The achievement's name "Knick-Knack Paddywhack" along with its description is a reference to the children's 1906 nursery rhyme "This Old Man". * After giving Buddy Boris a bone, if the player saves their data and restarts the game, the bone Buddy Boris is holding disappears. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * If the player gave Buddy Boris a bone in the third chapter, Brute Boris will appear with a bone in his mouth. Gallery Bendy and the Ink Machine = Doggie.png|Buddy Boris with the bone in his mouth. TheHall.jpg|Ditto. Bone.png|Ditto. BoneHaven.jpg|Bones from the stairways. Tom with Glowing Bone.jpg|Henry viewing Tom with the seeing tool and he is holding a bone. KnickKnackPaddywhack.PNG|Close up view of the bone in Boris' mouth. Knick-Knack.jpg|An image of the bone for the "Knick-Knack Paddywhack" achievement. HappyThanksgivingYall.jpeg|The bone in Brute Boris' mouth in the Happy Thanksgiving image. |-| Boris and the Dark Survival = Batds-borisbone1.png|Boris with the special bone in his mouth. ru:Кость Category:Items Category:BATIM items Category:BATDS items